


Something You'll Get Used To

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei and Shinji don't like each other, but they still have sex.  June 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something You'll Get Used To

Ryudo Issei and Matou Shinji had one thing in common. They were both extremely popular students who could not handle a blow to their reputation, especially the devastating blow that would come from everyone knowing that they occasionally liked to screw other guys.

Shinji had his girlfriends, but it wasn't as if he was going to sleep with any of them either: he had _some_ appearance of class and girls were gossips. Issei had meditation, prayer, and chastity, but he also was a teenage boy in a religion that allowed him to sleep with people, and he could only go so long without release.

That was why Shinji was climbing up the steps to Ryudoji Temple. As he reached the top, the person he had come to see waved him in. Issei led the other boy to his room, where they both promptly sat on the futon and stretched out their feet.

"The monks have noticed your schedule," Issei commented. "They brought up the subject of guests before I did."

"Isn't that a problem?" Shinji asked, leaning back.

"They think it's good that I'm making friends." Issei snorted. "Even if they find out, this is Japanese Buddhism. Sleeping with men is healthy."

"Your religious crap never stops amazing me, Ryudo," Shinji replied. "Really-"

He was quieted by a hard kiss. "You know I hate it when you talk." Issei separated from his lips long enough to smirk, then leaned back in.

They kissed heatedly, Issei bringing his hands to rest on Shinji's shoulders. Shinji leaned over, pushing Issei to lie flat on his back. He swept his tongue over Issei's closed lips, and was let in.

Issei broke the kiss long enough to pull Shinji's shirt over his head. He sucked hard on Shinji's neck, feeling his chest with his hands. Shinji groaned, and Issei took that as a request to move downward, sucking and biting on his nipples.

He made it all the way to the bottom of his stomach, of which the owner was shivering in anticipation, when he stopped and sat back up.

Shinji cursed, then pulled off Issei's shirt. He ran his hands over Issei's nipples, tweaking them as he bit down on Issei's neck.

He had just reached the point of pulling off Issei's pants and underwear when the monk pushed his head down. "What the hell, Ryudo?!"

"You always force me to perform the act, and we've had this arrangement for quite a while now," Issei stated reasonably. "I think it's time for you to repay your debt." A pause. "I won't do it until you do."

"...well, when you put it like that..." Shinji mumbled. Damn. He swallowed, then gave him a tiny lick. "I guess it could be more disgusting."

He licked all around him, never giving more than a teasing stroke. Issei patted his hair, and he scowled without stopping his attentions.

Issei jerked forward suddenly, and Shinji leaned back and yelled at him. "Don't do that! You could choke someone!"

"You don't even have it in your mouth yet, Matou," Issei reminded him. "The worst I could do is poke you in the eye."

"...I was about to put it there!" Trapped by his own words, Shinji slowly took the head into his mouth. He sucked gently, unused to the intrusion.

Issei was speaking to him. "Yes, that's perfect... go a little deeper when you're ready, no rush... mm..." Judging from his babble, it felt good. Issei always was a talker, from the very beginning.

Shinji slid further down, determined to prove that he was better than Issei at everything, including this. Unfortunately, his teeth scraped against the side, and Issei visibly winced. Cursing his mistake, Shinji quickly corrected it, sucking just a little bit harder.

Issei's hands came to rest on the back of Shinji's head, gently pushing him forward. Shinji looked up and glared at him, not wanting the direction (he could handle it himself), but Issei appeared not to notice, face flushed with pleasure. Stupid monk. Thought he knew how to do everything best. Hmmph. Just for that, Shinji moved much further up, and promptly started to choke.

Issei pried Shinji off of him. "Perhaps it's best if you don't try anything fancy at the moment," he told him with surprising softness.

"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't tried to _push_ me, Ryudo," Shinji snapped, embarrassed by that tenderness. They hated each other. They were rivals for the attention of one person, they lived completely opposite lifestyles. This was only an arrangement of convenience. What did it matter to Issei if Shinji choked?

Annoyed, he returned to sucking on the tip, occasionally detaching himself to lick longer strokes against the sides. While he was sucking, he rubbed Issei with a free hand, wanting to get this over and done with.

When the end did come, Shinji hadn't been expecting it, and so he gasped as the white fluid splashed over his face. "Ugh, ugh, you should have warned me!" He frantically wiped it away with his sleeve. "This needs to be one amazing blowjob from you, or I will be angry."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we." Issei smiled and pushed Shinji until he was the one lying on his back and Issei the one between his legs. He licked a few cursory times around the underside, then swallowed Shinji almost to the base.

Shinji let out a loud moan. Shit, shit, shit. That felt amazing, and probably way better than anything he could ever do. There was a reason he always had Issei do this to him, and this time was better than usual.

Well. Maybe it wasn't too insulting to his pride to let Issei be better at cocksucking. He deserved one talent, after all.

Meanwhile, Issei was sucking on him greedily. He hummed around him, providing a vibration that could not be described.

After a few moments, Shinji came embarrassingly quickly. Damn it. "...Same time next month?"

Issei smirked. "Of course."


End file.
